Sex Doll Sasuke (Re-write)
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Poor Naruto just can't get 'it' up anymore. He'll try anything from porn to prostitutes. When nothing works he puts all his bets to the mysterious raven haired man he caught a glimpse of at the park. Then he catches wind of a particular sex doll that can be modeled after any person you wish, what were the chances that he'd ever see the mysterious man again? NARUSASU


_**Sex Doll Sasuke**_

_**HiromiNotTooShabby**_

_**A Naru/Sasu fanfiction**_

_**A/N: This story is being re-written because I feel that this could be doing better, I will take the other version down soon so please bear with me.**_

_**Warnings: sexual relations between two males, strong language.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters there in.**_

_**Chapter One: My Dick Is Dead!**_

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura rubbed her palms over her eyes, she was dog tired after pulling twelve hour study sessions for the past three days. The last thing she needed was to listen to her friends delusional ramblings. She sighed heavily, her childhood friend Uzumaki Naruto looked rather comfortable sprawled out on her bed while she was stuck sitting at her rickety desk with thick books stacked high in front of her.<p>

"Naruto, just because I'm a med student doesn't mean that I know how to fix something like…_That._ Look, go ask Kiba or something, I really don't have time for this. Mid term exams are in a week, shouldn't you be studying?" She asked, she heard her blond friend bark out a disbelieving laugh, her frown deepened.

"Are you insane? I can't tell Kiba! He'd just laugh and then tell the whole damn university! I mean, what other twenty-six year old guy do you know who's dick has died?" Naruto asked seriously. Sakura groaned loudly, she seriously didn't need to know about Naruto's genitals and their lack of functionality.

"Naruto, your dick is not dead, you're over exaggerating as usual." Sakura tried to console, tucking a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, her hair was a mess, she hadn't showered in days and nearly every part of her body ached.

"You know, I tugged at it for like an hour the other night and nothing! I think this might be the end of my dick Sakura. We should hold a ceremony, will you help me write the eulogy?" Naruto asked, Sakura wasn't sure if the blond was joking or not, although it wouldn't surprise her if he was being serious. Naruto had come crying to her over an hour ago claiming that his manhood had 'stopped working' apparently he hadn't been able to 'get it up' for over a week and as usual the blond was over thinking things.

"Listen, I. Can't. Help. You. Go pop a Viagra, bang someone and leave me alone. I swear to god if you come back I'll make sure it never works again because I'll chop the damn thing off." Sakura growled, normally she'd be all for helping her friend but he had chosen a bad day to come whining to her, especially about his genitals. Naruto huffed and stood from the bed.

"God, and people wonder why I prefer guys? You're the reason you moody bitch." He said, ducking out of the room quickly before Sakura actually had the chance to cause him bodily harm. He'd no longer closed the door when he heard a loud thump against the wood, apparently, she was being serious, he'd leave her alone for a few days. Naruto stuffed his tanned hands into the pockets of his jeans and began making his way out of the dorms. Why Sakura chose to live here on campus was beyond him, the place was filthy and over crowded. He preferred his privacy and the freedom to do as he pleased in his own apartment off campus. It was nothing fancy but it beat having to share communal showers with a horde of other guys, he masturbated in the shower so often he gets a boner when it rains…Not entirely false but the rain had yet to get him excited. He thought back to his conversation with Sakura, he thought she'd be the best bet if anyone was going to help, what sort of med student wouldn't want the chance to help in a serious medical situation, Sakura apparently. Naruto wasn't quite sure what had happened, one day his penis was fighting fit and the next it was like all the life had been sucked out of his manhood.

~Flashback~

"_Naruto, we have a week off, don't tell me you're going to sit in your apartment the whole time! You used to be cool man." Kiba groaned, Naruto chuckled, giving a light hearted slap to Kiba's shoulder. This was the first time in a long time that the blond would have anytime to himself without having to worry about classes. He'd heard a few students talking about parties and such but that held no interest to Naruto, no, he had much better ideas to spend his time. He bid his brown haired friend goodbye and made his way back to his apartment. He had picked up a few necessities the day before, he was determined to have the best time._

_He kicked off his shoes at the door, threw down his books and closed the curtains. His apartment fell into darkness, just the way he liked it, plus, he didn't need his extremely nosey neighbours peeking in. He took his jeans and T-shirt, leaving him in boxers only. He flicked on the T.V and his DVD player, he'd set everything up the night before so that there would be no delays. The images flicked up on the screen and Naruto made himself comfortable on his soft fabric couch, tissues and lube surrounded him. He rubbed his hands together with a grin, everything was going just as planned. He relaxed back into his seat, slowly letting his hand travel beneath the elastic band of his boxers, this was going to be great!_

_~Flashback End~_

It had certainly been a great week, Naruto smiled at the memory, he'd spent everyday plastered to his couch with his hands down his pants. He'd always prided himself on his libido, his sexual stamina was above average but after seven solid days of nothing but rigorous masturbation even his dick was needing rest. Perhaps that's all it was? That had been two weeks ago though, surely that had been enough time? He sighed, looking at his surroundings, how the hell had he managed to get to the park? Naruto groaned loudly, damn his inability to pay attention for lengthy periods of time, he was several blocks away from his apartment.

"Bah, it's a nice day anyway." Naruto shrugged, he didn't have any classes or plans for the day although to be honest, he really should be studying for mid term exams but then again…It was a nice day and he was already in the park. Studying to become a Primary school teacher was harder than he had first thought, he wouldn't give up though, he'd been lucky enough to have an education, many kids weren't so fortunate. Naruto decided that after a quick trip to the ice cream cart, for a double scoop of mint choc chip, he parked his butt on the best bench in the park. He had a great view of the surrounding area, he could see everyone that passed. Perfect opportunity to scope out any potential remedies for his flaccid penis, maybe someone in the park would stir up a reaction.

Many people walked by, although none of them were quite to Naruto's taste, most of the men that passed were either students from the university or middle aged guys who looked ready to hit their midlife crisis'. Naruto sighed deeply, his ice cream long gone by now, the afternoon was wearing on and it was time for him to head back. He stood, reaching his arms over his head to stretch out his muscles, once again he tucked his hands into his pockets. As he turned to leave he caught sight of something that had him doing a double take. He blinked several times, A man, a gorgeous, porcelain skinned man with hair as black as night, was getting into a car near the exit of the park, if Naruto hurried he could think of an excuse to talk to the man.

That's when he felt it.

The stirring, the butterflies and above all the blood rushing to his groin. He mentally whooped, if he didn't speak to that man then all hope would well and truly be lost. He ran, going as fast as his long athletic legs would take him, he was almost there, the entity before him seemed to be, thankfully, stuck on a phone call and had yet to enter the waiting vehicle. Naruto reached out, his long fingers inches away from the dark suit that covered the body of his prize.

To be honest, he was lucky that he hadn't lost any of his fingers when the car door was roughly pulled shut and the car pulled away. Naruto was pretty sure his heart was breaking and the blood was dissipating from his cock, he had been so close. That man, he had been the first thing to make him, his dick , feel good in weeks and he had missed him. Naruto groaned in frustration and he kicked a near by stone as hard as he could, wincing when he heard the loud clang as it bashed of a parked car. Time to make a quick get away, he decided to actually head to his apartment this time, without getting distracted.

As he turned the key in the lock to his apartment he felt his mobile phone vibrate in his pocket, he took the Iphone 6, sending the device a glare as he noticed the damn thing had bent even further in his pocket, he slid his thumb across the screen to answer the call and held the phone to his ear.

"Ya huh." He answered, not even bothering to check who it was actually calling, if it was his mother he'd be dead for answering his phone like that.

"_To stupid to say hello? I knew university was wasted on you, idiot." _His older brother, Kyuubi said, Naruto rolled his eyes while kicking his front door to actually get the damn thing to open, he did say the apartment was cheap.

"What exactly do I owe the pleasure of hearing your monotonous voice this early in the day?" The blond asked sarcastically, throwing his keys onto the small table by the door and kicking off his shoes.

'_You say that like you don't want to hear my voice, respect your elders punk.' _Kyuubi replied, he was actually only four years older than Naruto was.

"Of course I don't want to talk to you, the only time you call is if you want something." Naruto replied, absent-mindedly looking through his bare fridge, trying harder than he should be to do something while he was stuck on the phone.

'_I take offense to that, as much as it may be true, I'm calling you because I invited my boyfriend over for dinner and it was only afterwards that I remembered that I can't cook.' _Kyuubi admitted, a sheepish tone to his voice. It wasn't a secret that Naruto's older brother was so bad at cooking that he'd managed to nearly set his entire house on fire while trying to make a simple microwave meal. It was a secret, however, that Naruto's secret passion was to cook, although he didn't have the time to practice it much, he did love to dabble in the kitchen, a trait he had taken from his mother.

"What exactly does that have to do with me?" He asked, flopping down onto his couch and propping his feet onto the coffee table.

'_Well, I was hoping that you'd teach me how to make something, something easy. Besides, you owe me after I helped you come out to Mom and Dad.' _Kyuubi bargained, Naruto groaned, how could he forget? Kyuubi had played that card several times, surely the debt was repaid?

"Yeah, you remember how ecstatic she was to hear that both of her sons would never produce her grandchildren? She went into hiding for three days, she only came out of her room because she knew none of us would do the dishes." Naruto reminded him, she had gotten over it, giving it the whole 'I'll love you no matter what' speech. "If it'll get you off the phone then I could come over on Thursday and show you how to make something simple." He offered, Kyuubi hollered his excitement, thanking his younger brother over and over again before eventually ending the call. Naruto chuckled to himself, his brother was an idiot but he loved him all the same. He didn't bother switching on his T.V, knowing there would be nothing of interest on any of the channels, he let his mind wander to his conversation with Sakura.

'_Pop some Viagra and go bang someone'_

That…Actually wasn't a bad plan, he could buy some Viagra, bang some lucky fella' just to de-stress and then go hunting for the God like creature he had seen in the park, since he'd have the time and the attention span after emptying the ever growing load that was accumulating his testicles. Naruto picked up his phone once more, opening the internet and typing 'Viagra' into the Google search engine. As much as it pained him, a healthy, twenty-six year old male to be relying on little blue pills just fulfil his sexual desires, it was his only option, except for hunting the whole of Konoha for the park guy, he didn't have time for that just now.

It took only seconds for thousands of hits to flash up on his screen, in too much a rush to look for anything specific he clicked on the first suggestion and followed the instructions to purchase five pills, it wasn't exactly breaking the bank but it was money he didn't need to be spending. According to the confirmation email he received his delivery would arrive in two-three working days. Hopefully class would keep him busy enough until then, it was only Tuesday, he was sure he could push his patience that far.

_**So this first chapter is shorter than I'd prefer but I feel that I'd just fill it with nonsense just to make it longer ^-^" I hope you like the re-write (if you've read the original that is) Please tell me what you think by leaving me a review or you can even send me a message, I don't mind either way.**_

_**HiromiNotTooShabby**_


End file.
